


PMD: Tales of Valour and Wit

by trainerzygarde



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: F/M, Game Playthrough, Gen, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerzygarde/pseuds/trainerzygarde
Summary: This is a collection of valuable experiences a human named Tobey goes through when he is transformed by unknown means into a Shiny, and is instantly befriended by a Chikorita named Leaf. She's timid but sweet, so he decides to roll with it until he can get home....... Saving the world again.... Sigh.





	1. Chapter One

"You gonna try to take that back?" Koffing said, floating beside Zubat.

  
Leaf just whimpered in place.

  
"Well, sorry kiddo, but we'll be taking that!" Zubat snickered, swooping in to grab the strange looking rock in his mouth.

Seeing what was unfolding before his eyes, Tobey quickly grew furious with the two thieves. The human-turned-Shinx jumped in front of Leaf, releasing a few sparks of electricity from his body by pure reflex and defensive actions.

"Drop it, scumbags!" He growled, baring his teeth.

"W-woah!" Zubat squeaked, dropping the rock as he flew back from the super-effective electricity.

"Mind your own business, unless you want to get beaten!" Koffing huffed, inflating a bit to show his point. He was still a bit _Intimidated_ , though.

Something at the back of Tobey's mind snapped ferally at the display of the two... _Males_...

He rushed at Koffing, who had no time to get out of the way, and got bowled over by the unintentional **Quick Attack.**

Leaf and Zubat both gasped in surprise, but after a second, Zubat took the rock in his mouth and flew off towards a cave beside the beach.

"H-Hey! My treasure!" Leaf squeaked.

Koffing released a **Smog** to get Tobey off him, before he floated after his comrade, emitting a cloud of black **Smokescreen**.

"Grr!" Tobey snarled, rushing again with **Quick Attack** into the smoke, but a loud smack and a pained groan said it all; he had missed.

Leaf waited for the smoke to clear, before bounding over to Tobey, who was floped belly-down on the sand.

As soon as he saw her, the feeling in his head subsided and was replaced with a calm.

"Uhh, Leaf, is it?" He asked, slowly getting up.

"Yeah?" Leaf asked, still a bit awe-struck that the Pokemon she just met had stood up for her like that.

"Aren't you going to get your rock back? Please don't tell me I hit my head for nothing."

This Pokemon just kept amazing her!

"Y-you want to help? T-thank you! Let's go right now!" She thanked, running into the Mystery Dungeon.

As soon as the talking Chikorita was gone, Tobey began to think.

"Wait a sec, those Pokemon talked!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey gets into a Mystery Dungeon and has more questions than answers. He does beat up those two thieves though.

"So... Just how is this cave this big? How did I run that fast? How on Earth did I get used to walking almost instantly?" Tobey asked, walking alongside Leaf down a corridor.

The Beach Cave had closed off once they went through, so they couldn't go back out that way. When they took a few steps in, the cave stretched into a corridor.

Leaf herself was surprised that the Pokemon didn't know what they were in, but she tried her best to answer his questions.

"Uh, one: We're in a Mystery Dungeon. Two: you used a **Quick Attack** Pokemon move, and three: I... Think it's like... Muscle memory?"

"Hmm... What's a Mystery Dungeon?"

"It's a wierd pocket of space-time that changes anytime you enter it."

"Makes some sense. Do you have any moves?"

"Y-yeah, but I'm pretty weak..." She replied bashfully, looking down.

"Is that why you didn't stand up to those two?"

"Yes... And no... I'm also pretty timid... Look out!"

Leaf rushed a **Tackle** into a Kabuto that was crawling on the ceiling and had dropped down to ambush Tobey. The normal type move didn't affect the Rock type much, and it quickly righted itself in the air and landed in front of the two... Before flying into a wall because Tobey ued **Quick Attack**.

"Graaah!" Leaf **Growled** , scaring the Kabuto a bit.

The Chikorita then took out the Kabuto with a swift **Tackle**.

"Don't look weak to me!" Tobey praised.

"Thanks." Leaf thanked, blushing quite a bit.

**Beach Cave B2F**

"So... Do you have an explanation for the stairs?"

"Actually... No. I don't."

"Huh. Never imagined i'd be on the same page with you about something."

"Yeah..."

"Hey... What's this strange seed?" Tobey asked, picking up a yellow seed with a light spray of dust on it.

"B-be careful! That's a-" Leaf began, but it was too late.

One of the two sharp upper canines in Tobey's mouth pricked open the seed, which promptly exploded in his mouth with green powder, making him flop to the ground, unconscious.

"-Sleep Seed..."

**Beach Cave B3F**  
"Why?! Why did you take their Oran Berry?!" Leaf yelled over the angry chattering of the three furious Kabuto that were chasing them.

"You said it was something that could heal all wounds! They won't miss it!" Tobey shouted, already a good ways ahead because of his natural speed.

"But I have stubby leeeegs!" Leaf screamed, nearly tripping as she said so.

**Beach Cave B4F**  
Leaf whipped her head in a circle, releasing a flurry of tiny leaves which flew through the air and embedded themselves in a Corsola, thoroughly decimating it.

Tobey was just staring at his companion with eyes wide. When he found his voice, he spoke.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?!" He bawled.

"I just learnt how!" Leaf retorted.

"What?!"

"Pokemon perfect and learn new techniques as they grow and become battle-hardened. I've been trying my hardest to release the leaves, but they never came out hard! Until now, that is."

"Huh. That's pretty neat! So... You mean that I'll learn how to use electricity?" Tobey asked, casually releasing a few sparks.

"Yep! Just keep trying."

**Beach Cave Pit**

The two companions found themselves on a small island which had a small path of sandy ground leading to a white light which was the same cave opening they used to get in.

On the 'island', looking at the surrounding waters, were the two thieves, Koffing and Zubat.

"I'm... Gonna face them." Leaf said, unsure.

When she looked around, she saw that she was talking to thin air.

"Hey, punks! Give her back her rock!" Tobey snarled, Intimidating them.

"Woah-ho-hooo!" Koffing wheezed, sending out a **Smog** at Tobey, who backtracked from the poisonous fumes.

"Heh-heh-heh! Afraid, are we?" Zubat tainted, flying closer with a **Bite** in mind.

_**Big mistake, bub**_. Tobey thought.

"Waaaah!" Zubat cried out as he was sent flying into the water from a one-hit KO **Quick Attack.**

"Take this!" Leaf yelled, sending a **Razor Leaf** at Koffing, who got ripped pretty bad.

"Owowowow!" He groaned, unknowingly floating low enough for Tobey to nail him with a heavy **Tackle** , taking him out.

"And stay down!" Tobey growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Carter: 'And stay down'? What are you, a cop?
> 
> Me: Well, seeing as I'm gonna join an exploration team, which aides Officer Magnezone in capturing outlaws, I am a cop. Technically.
> 
> Hank Carter: Yeah, technically. Liar...
> 
> Me: Amy...
> 
> Hank Carter: (On his knees) Please! No! You're a cop, and I'm a baka for not believing in you!
> 
> Me: Aaahh... These sound of working blackmail...
> 
> Hank Carter: Creation, help me!
> 
> Me: He can't help you, man. (To Readers) The fight with Koffing and Zubat was completely inspired by my playthrough of the fight. And yes, I button mashed and mistakenly ate a sleep seed... Remember to review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hank Carter: Ha! Just like you not to think before you act!
> 
> Me: Oh, shut up, you. I'm just not a fan of how useless Leaf was to get the stuff back. I had to do something instead of just being a passer-by while she got mugged.
> 
> Hank Carter: One, I won't shut up. Two, now that you say it like that... What you did was pretty rad.
> 
> Me: Thank you!
> 
> Hank Carter: I would've wooped their asses, though.
> 
> Me: That. Is. It! Author Power!
> 
> Amy: (Hefts Power Syringe unto shoulder.) HAAAAAANK!
> 
> Hank Carter: (Flips his shit.) Woahshitit'sAmy!!!!! (Runs)
> 
> Amy: (Smiles at readers) Hiya readers! Don't forget to review!(Runs after Hank)YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, HANK!!!
> 
> Hank Carter: (In the distance) Watch me!
> 
> Me: Ah, young love...


End file.
